


Come Hang Out

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: A songfic featuring "Come hang out" from AJR
Kudos: 2





	Come Hang Out

_Come hang out  
'Cause you're outta your mind  
You're working so damn hard  
You forgot what you like  
And come hang out  
Don't you leave us behind_

_  
But I'll be there next time  
I'll be there next time_

It’s been 15 months since L last visited Wammy’s House.

It’s been 8 months since L last called the children at Wammy’s House.

It’s been 17 days since L got a full night of sleep.

But he keeps working. Keeps typing. Keeps staring at bright screens in the middle of the night.

_Come hang out  
'Cause you're outta your mind  
You're working so damn hard  
You forgot what you like  
And come hang out  
Don't you leave us behind_

_  
But I'll be there next time  
I'll be there next time_

The small ring brought L’s attention to the far right screen. It alerted him of a new email. His eye’s narrowed as he read the sender. Roger...

15 months since he visited Wammy’s house.

8 months since he called

_Come hang out  
'Cause you're missing a lot  
You haven't gone that far  
You can find a real job   
And come hang out  
We can save you_

_  
But I'll be there next time  
I'll be there next time_

2 years since he last visited Wammy’s house

17 months since he last called.

He got another email.

He opened it.

_come hang out._

“A committed suicide.”

_Come hang out._

“BB ran away.”

_Come Hang Out._

“The children need you.”

_Come Hang Out!_

“The funeral is this Friday.”

_Come hang out  
'Cause you're outta your mind  
You're working so damn hard  
You forgot what you like   
And come hang out  
Don't you leave us behind_

_  
But I'll be there next time_

It’s been 13 months since he last visited Wammy’s house.

It’s been 13 months since A’s funeral.

L gets another email.

“Please, visit soon.”

  
_I'll be there next time_

_I'll be there next time_

_I'll be there next time..._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I changed one lyric...Sorry it wouldn't make sense otherwise!!


End file.
